


French Toast

by lxurelxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ten has a thing for Johnnys ass, mark is tired of his hyungs, the JaeYong is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurelxi/pseuds/lxurelxi
Summary: It's 11 o'clock at night Ten wants French toast, Johnny wants Ten to stop talking about his ass, and Mark just wants a glass of water.





	French Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing any of the JohnTen I've written so I'm not completely sure if I like their characterization. Let me know what you think.

“Babe, I’m hungry,” Ten mumbled into Johnny’s shoulder. They were sitting on the couch in the dorm. Johnny on his laptop and Ten scrolling through various social media’s on his phone. They’d been like that for several hours, Ten wasn’t completely sure how long, but enough time had passed that the rest of the members went to sleep. 

"I could eat too. What do you want?” He asked setting his laptop aside and putting his arm around Ten’s shoulder. He moved closer so It was easy to press his face into Johnny’s chest and sling his arm over the others waist. Johnny was always so warm, like a walking furnace personalized for Ten. 

“Mm, I miss American food. Make me French toast,” Ten said his voice muffled by Johnny’s shirt. 

“It’s like,” he squinted at the digital clock on the wall, “11 at night?” Ten tugged at Johnny’s shirt in protest and made a strained whine. 

“Please?”

“It’s a little weird to want French toast at 11 pm, but I didn't say no.” Ten shoved at Johnny’s side to get him off the couch. 

“My beloved boyfriend, please shut up and go make me French toast.” Johnny laughed as he pulled away and slid out of his spot. Ten took the opportunity to stretch out over the couch in his absence. 

______________________________________

Eventually, Ten got bored of laying on the couch and waddled into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watched Johnny work his way around the kitchen. He whisked the eggs carefully, trying to avoid them spilling. Though, it’d be a lie to say he moved gracefully. Every so often he’d stumble over himself or nearly drop something on the floor. 

It was endearing to say the least, to see him put so much effort into something as simple as cooking french toast. Johnny had gone as far as finding an apron to tie around his front to avoid getting his clothes dirty. Even though he’d already worn the track pants twice this week and the shirt was the one he’d slept in. Johnny looked very much at peace with a faint smile on his lips and a soft hum coming from them. Ten’s eyes trailed down the length of his body, admiring how it looked when there was no tension in his back or stress on his shoulders.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re thick as fuck?” Ten asked suddenly eyeing the way Johnny’s ass looked in the slim fitting track pants. Johnny fumbled with the egg in his hand, trying to regain his grip and refrain from dropping it. He set the egg down next to the skillet and spun around to face Ten. 

“What?” He asked, eyes blown wide in a way that made him seem almost cartoon-ish. Ten stifled his laugh into the sleeve of his jacket and repeated the question through a giggle. 

“Do you mean like, called me fat…?” Ten shook his head trying to not to laugh even harder at his confusion. He looked genuinely confused and Ten couldn’t help but laugh at him. What a grade ‘A’ boyfriend, Ten was. 

“No, babe,” He put both of his hands on Johnny's’ biceps drawing him closer, “I meant like your thighs and ass are really...full.” The clarification seemed to have done nothing and he still looked just as confused as before.

“Is- is that even a good thing?” He furrowed his brows and squinted at Ten like he was trying to figure out if he was messing with him. Ten wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, letting his palms rest on the small of his back. 

“Yeah, it’s totally a compliment!” Ten's hands slid further down until both of his palms practically cupped Johnny’s ass. “It’s rare you see a guy with a butt as nice as yours, I think both of us having nice butts makes us a power coup-“

“What are you doing?” Johnny interrupted when he finally realized where Ten had moved his hands. 

“I’m glad you asked. Currently, I am-“ Johnny cut him off reaching around to grab his wrists but didn’t remove Tens’ hands from his butt. Ten knew that if he was persistent enough Johnny would likely give up and let him do whatever he wanted. Which was currently grabbing his ass. 

“You’re currently groping me?” He supplied dryly, cocking a brow. 

“I am not groping I am simply admiring what a nice body my boyfriend -whom I love very much-has!” Ten defended, without removing his hands. “Obviously.”

“…Right.” Johnny pulled away from Ten, turning back around to face the stove top again. “Well I hate to break it to you but, groping and admiring hours are from 8 am to 8 pm. You’ll have to come back when my services are open for use.” 

“You’re services? Are you some kind of sex worker?” Ten chuckled when Johnny frowned, realizing the mistake in his wording. 

“No, I’d just like something in return if you’re going to feel me up in the middle of the kitchen!” 

“So you want a blowjob or something?” Ten deadpanned simply to watch Johnny choke on the water he was drinking. 

“I’m trying to cook us a wholesome meal with balanced food groups! Why are you ruining the atmosphere with your nastiness?” Ten snorted at his choice of words.

“So,” He started once Johnny went back to cooking, “What you’re saying is if I give you a blowjob you’ll let me feel up your ass?” The egg he’d set down the first time went tumbling out of his hand and splattered on the floor. Johnny whipped around to glare at him, yanking the towel from his shoulder and winding it up into a rat tail. 

“You- Just-“ Johnny fumbled looking between Ten and the broken egg at a loss for words. “Go wash up, you heathen!” Ten giggled and jumped over the mess, narrowly missing a playful swat from the towel. 

______________________________________

Johnny ended up making French Toast, a bowl of fresh mixed berries, and sunny-side eggs. He look immensely proud of himself, which was easily the cutest thing Ten had ever seen. They ate on the couch, his feet tucked under Johnny’s thighs while the other propped his own over Ten’s legs. 

After at least twenty minutes of bickering they decided on watching Cars. Which had been Ten’s first choice but Johnny insisted that Cars was creepy and demanded they watch Toy Story instead. Ten has nothing personal against Toy Story, but he is in the mood to watch talking cars instead of talking toys. It’s a situational kind of thing, he thinks. 

“Do you ever forget you can understand English and you end up reading the Korean subtitles?” Ten asked while smearing a piece of French toast through a puddle of butter. Johnny chuckled, popping a black berry into his mouth. 

“But isn’t English your third language?”

“No, it’s my second. I learned English when I was young,” Ten hummed through a bite of egg. “But you’ve lived in Korea for what, ten years now? And in the five years I’ve lived here I only ever speak in English when I’m with you.” 

“You make a point, I guess. I’ve never thought about it, but now that you mention it I was reading the subtitles.” Ten giggled into his cup of milk, spilling it a little on himself. They'd both finished their meals by now, Ten feeling content with a full stomach and a warm boyfriend next to him. Johnny shifted, moving their plates onto the coffee table and then laid half way in Tens’ lap on his stomach. Ten ran his fingers through the other boys’ hair, noting how long it’d had grown recently. Johnny hummed appreciatively when he ran his other hand down his spine, massaging each vertebrae. 

“Thank you for making me French toast and watching Cars with me at 11 o’clock at night.” Ten said softly leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Johnny’s temple. He reached for the hand on his thigh and interlaces their fingers. 

“Scoot down some so I can kiss you,” Johnny mumbled with his face still resting on Ten’s thigh. When he readjusted to make it easier for them Johnny met him half way with a misplaced kiss on his chin. Johnny huffed realizing he’d missed Tens’ lips. Then pulled himself up a bit more so he could reach to connect their lips. They lazily moved their lips against one another’s. There was no urgency or need besides the simple want to be together. When Ten finally broke the kiss to breathe both of their faces had flushed red. 

“We should take this moment to discuss a very important topic.” Ten whispered as Johnny littered his shoulders and collar bones with light kisses. 

“Hm?” Johnny hummed, the response vibrating over Tens’ entire chest. 

“You never told me If I could or could not touch your ass.” Johnny groaned and lifted his head to stare blankly at Ten who couldn’t help but smile innocently. 

“Why is my ass such a big deal to you?” He asked weakly burying his face into Tens neck. 

“Why is my ass such a big deal to you?” Ten shot back without hesitation. 

“Probably cause that’s where my dick goes whenever you decided you’re horny.” Johnny deadpanned, not bothering to raise his head from the crook of Ten’s neck. 

“Hey! I’d gladly top if it meant I got to eat you out and-"

“Oh my god,” a new voice came from the other side of the couch. Ten and Johnny shot up right to see who had entered the living room. A sleepy-eyed Mark stood at the end of the hall, his face twisted in an expression that Ten thought made him look a lot like a kitten. Johnny shot Ten a panicked look which he replied with a shrug. 

“Um-“ Johnny started awkwardly before Mark limply waved his hand as if to stop him from saying anything. They watched as Mark shuffled into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. The uncomfortable silence that came with was enough for Johnny to press his head into the couch cushion to hide his face. 

From the couch Ten could hear Mark sigh loudly and mumble ‘why is it always me?’ before emerging from the kitchen with a glass of water. He made one more glance at them on the couch before shaking his head and turning to leave the room. As Mark made his way down the hall he spoke softly to himself again “all I wanted was some water. Why can I never just get some water?” 

When the door to Mark’s room finally clicked shut they let out equally heavy sighs. Ten's quickly turning into a giggle. Johnny aimlessly smacked at Ten’s chest to shut him up. 

“Why are you laughing? That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!” Johnny hissed pressing a finger to Ten’s lips. 

“More embarrassing than the time before we started dating? When we showered together and I bumped into you and you got so hard you had to get out and jerk off before you could finish washing your hair?” Ten supplied with a devious smile. Johnny squirmed and pushed his head further between the couch cushions. 

“I thought we discussed to never talk about that!”

“You were the one that brought it up on a broadcast the next day!” 

“I only mentioned the innocent act of sharing a shower, I didn’t say anything about boners!” Johnny said defensively. 

Ten rolled his eyes at how easily flustered Johnny got over something so trivial. Even if it was embarrassing at the time it’s not like it had made anything awkward. If anything it had only help their relationship start. 

“Y’know,” Ten started “I never brought it up because I assumed you figured it out. But just to make sure, you do know that I leaned into you on purpose right?” Johnny jerked his head away from the couch to stare at Ten. It was almost creepy how long he made eye contact before finally breaking it by squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Let me get this straight-“ 

“Actually it’d be ‘let me get this gay’. Because we’re talking about us and we’re like super gay so…” Ten interrupted unable to hold comment to himself. Not making the comment would’ve be a tragic missed opportunity that he couldn’t afford to let pass. The look on Johnny’s face said otherwise. That was something Ten could ignore because this was the love of his life, had it been anyone else Ten would’ve broken up with them on the spot. 

“You mean to tell me that I’ve been haunted everyday for two years by something you did on purpose?”

“I suppose…” Ten said slowly thinking back. “I mean, you were constantly staring at me and I always got a vibe that you liked me so I thought if I made a move you’d confess. Granted I didn’t think that when I bumped into you you’d get instantly hard and have to leave the room.”

“Who the hell makes a first move while he’s in the shower with the other person?” Johnny whisper-shouted trying to keep his frustration managed. 

“What was I supposed to do with you naked next to me?”

“What would you have done if I hadn’t gotten out and stayed in the shower with a hard on? Did you even think that plan through?” Johnny asked rubbing his temples like this conversation was entirely too stressful. Though knowing Johnny it probably was, he’s always been an over thinker. 

"Given you a hand job or at least gotten my hands on your ass,” Ten said without thinking. It was a fairly simple question and from the beginning when he devised the plan he only saw it going two ways. 

“Again with my ass? What’s with you? I’m starting to feel like an object!” 

“The object of my attention,” he said with a wink. Ten was laying it on thick but he really couldn’t help it when Johnny made it so easy for him. He got embarrassed easily, not to mention it was adorable to watch the tips of his ears turn red whenever he was. Ten wanted to smother Johnny in whatever the warm feeling in his chest was. 

“What am I going to say to Mark tomorrow? He literally heard you say you wanted to eat my ass!” Johnny circled his fingers near his eyes, pressing a little harder than what Ten thought was necessary. 

“Ask him if he wants a turn too,” Ten said playfully, a smirk spreading across his lips. Johnny gaped at him with something that looked like disgust creeping into his expression. 

“He’s like twelve!”

“You’d be surprised, I’ve seen things, heard things.” Ten wiggles his eyebrows in a way that Johnny decided made him uncomfortable. 

“What does that even-“ he paused and wrinkled his nose when Ten brought his brows to a stand still at a raised position. “I don’t think I want to talk about this anymore,” Johnny said looking away from Ten trying to refocus on the movie. Ten leaned down and licked the shell of Johnny’s ear, hoping to get a rise out of him. He swatted at Ten making a noise of disgust. 

“What?” Ten asked, batting his eyelashes. “You don’t enjoy talking about Mark growing into manhood?” 

“I don’t want to talk about anyone’s manhood!” 

“Fine. Be a buzzkill,” Ten huffed squirming his way further down to couch so their chests were nearly even. Johnny was a lot taller than him so their legs didn’t quite match up but in a weird way they managed to lay comfortably. 

Ten had forgotten when he’d stopped paying attention to the movie (again). Instead deciding to focus on the steady pattern of Johnny’s chest rising and falling against his. The time seemed to finally catch up with Ten as he caught his eyes trying to slip shut against his will. Johnny seemed to have noticed this as well, bringing his hand to card through Ten’s hair. 

“Why don’t we call it a night, hm?” He said softly against the corner of Ten’s ear. He tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes to seem more awake. 

“But we haven’t finished the movie,” his voice had already become much softer and he knew it didn’t sound very convincing. 

“We can finish it another time, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before.” Johnny got up, flicking off the TV and helping Ten up as well. His legs felt shaky under him so he let Johnny support most of his weight as they went down the hall. Ten’s room was first but he Johnny lead them past his door without stopping. 

“What about Taeyong?” Ten whispered feeling a tiny bit guilty that he was always intruding into the two’s shared room. Taeyong had never said anything, of course, but Ten was sure it gets annoying sometimes. 

“Taeyong is fine, don’t worry about it.” As they got closer to the door a noise began to become more apparent. It was faint but once they were right outside the door it was clear what the sound was. Breathy moans and heavy panting were drifting out from the other side of the door. Ten and Johnny froze slowly turning to look at each other in realization. 

“Did- Did Taeyong say anything about having a date with Jaehyun tonight?” Johnny asked so quietly Ten nearly missed it, mixing it up for the moans behind the door. 

“Uh-“

“You’re room.”

“My room.” Ten agreed, wheeling around and pushing Johnny by the shoulders back down the hallway away from their fucking teammates, trying to hold back his giggles. 

At least it wasn’t Mark this time.


End file.
